


The one where he kisses the cameraman

by missflack



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflack/pseuds/missflack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okaaaaay, I was to post this a couple of days ago, but i only had time now. Based on this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A), so watch it if you haven't already, cause it's great.</p></blockquote>





	The one where he kisses the cameraman

Ian isn’t sure as to why he is doing this, but now is probably too late to back out. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous; it isn’t like he hasn’t kissed people he hadn’t known before. Well, the other times he’d gotten to choose who he would kiss and now it’s just walk in the room and kiss. Would he even know the guy’s name? No, it doesn't matter. It's just a quick hook up.

He takes one last deep breath and walks in. The guy is already there but has his back to him. Ian notices his greying hair first, he was still checking him out when he turned around. His smirk let Ian know he liked what he was seeing and Ian was pleased too. It could be worst.

While he walks to the centre of the room, he notices the red light on the camera. Okay, time to put on a show. He walks up and the guy held out his hand.

‘’Ned’’ he said. ‘’Nice to meet you’’

‘’You too’’ names didn’t really matter so Ian just went for the kiss.

‘’Wow, slow down’’ Ned said, stopping him with a hand on his chest ‘’Don’t I get to know your name?’’

‘’Does it matter?’’ he tried to lean in again but Ned stopped him again. This was getting frustrating.

‘’Okay, ginger snap, I’ll take that’’ a huffing sound to his left had Ian turning his head, but he couldn’t see anything past the camera.

The hand was off his chest so Ian decides to try one last time, but Ned turned his cheek, and he could hear a snicker coming from the same place as the huff but Ian still could not see.

‘’So we just do this anytime…? I’m sorry, I’m just not used to this Can we turn off the lights? C’mon…’’ and watching him so uncomfortable made some of Ian’s annoyance slip away.

‘’Are you guys going to fucking kiss anytime soon? We have the next people in seven minutes, so we would appreciate your cooperation.’’ A voice, Ian assumed the same guy who snickered at them earlier, said.

‘’Wow, great way to put people at ease’’ Ned mumbled and it was Ian’s turn to chuckle.

‘’So, what do you want to do? What will make you more at ease?’’

‘’Okay, let’s look at each other for a second.’’ Ian nodded and Ned looked more relaxed.

‘’Jesus fucking Christ’’ the same voice said.

‘’Maybe you could come over and we could show Ned here how easy it is’’ Ian didn’t think before speaking and he instantly regretted it

‘’You calling me a fag?’’ and behind the camera came a guy not much, if at all, older than Ian. Black hair and way more interesting than Ned.

‘’Why, got a problem with that?’’ Ned touched his crossed arms as a warning, but Ian was not scared. The way the guy’s eyes kept flickering between his eyes and mouth had Ian going on.

‘’Mickey!’’ and that had the camera guy out of his hypnosis and clearing his throat he went back behind the camera.

‘’Can we please get going now?’’

Ian turned back to Ned and raised an eyebrow, he took a step closer but Ned backed away

‘’Wait, just one more moment please.’’ This was full on annoying now.

‘’Fuck this’’ and before Ian could process what was going on, there were hands turning him around a hand on his neck and a mouth on his. Before he could understand there was a thong sweeping over his lower lip and the kiss was sloppy and awkward and completely uncoordinated but when the guy pulled back, Ian wanted more.

‘’Fuck off now, the next people should be here already’’ the guy said while walking away, leaving Ian dumbstruck.

‘’What is your name?’’ was the only thing he could muster.

With a grin, the cameraman said ‘’Does it matter?’’

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaay, I was to post this a couple of days ago, but i only had time now. Based on this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A), so watch it if you haven't already, cause it's great.


End file.
